Mizore Shirayuki
"Please, call me Mizore." ~ Mizore Overview Mizore Shirayuki is a Yukki-Onna, roughly translated as a snow-woman. Mizore like others of her kind and monsters in general attends Yokai academy to better blend in with the human world. It was here where she met her love interest Tsukune Aono and the rest of his harem who would become some of her closest friends. Mizore is a shy and but sweet girl. A women of little words whose actions speak for her. She mostly replies in icy and detached monotone though it;s not because she's depressed or cares little about others. It just seems to be a reflective nature of her species. Mizore relationship with Tsukune and his harem started off to a rocky start at first with her taking Tsukune on a forced date and trying to kill off Moka but it was later explained why she did those things, the group forgave her for her past grievances and she in turn apologized. Mizore has had it rough. Her race, Yukki-Onna, is slowly dying off. Thus it has become a burden of every Yukki-Onna to find a destined mate as soon as possible and breed with them to try and save the species. A task made even harder since the biological clock of the Yukki-Onna is faster than humans, meaning she becomes infertile around her late twenties. It has then become a race against time for Mizore and others of her species since they only have a limited time to find a mate they truly love before they are married off in an arranged marriage to save the species. This caused her to have an unfortunate fling with Yokai Academy's gym teacher Kabuto who she thought loved her. He preyed on her emotionally traumatic state to try and seduce her. Nothing actually came out of it fortunately but the scars from the event were still there. Eventually these scars were healed once Moka and Tsukune finally defeated Kabuto and revealed what he truly was. Weeks later when Tsukune's human nature was revealed to the academy Mizore along with others from the harem participated ion the rescue mission. In a rare moment Mizore revealed an aggressive and passionate side of her personality. Though she went all out it was not enough to stop Kuyo in his final from who nearly killed Tsukune. In the end it was the combined efforts of the gang and a finishing blow by inner Moka that finally defeated him. Later Mizore eventually started training and her honing her power to become stronger in order to protect her friends. Something she and the others of the harem did as well. However this is cut short when Mizore get's a call from her mother about an arranged marriage. Ina last ditch attempt Mizore brings Tsukune to a field of white flowers that act as an aphrodisiac. She attempts to sue this to woe Tsukune to her finally and save her from this fate. Unfortunately is doesn't work. She it taken by the snow goddess who is the leader of her village and is forced into an arranged marriage with Miyabi Fukisaki, a member of Fairy Tale. Luckily the gang does save her from this fate, interrupting the wedding and defeating Miyabi before it can go through. Eventually the Tsukune harem finally gains enough courage and decides to mount an assault on Fairy Tales main base and stop Dracula from committing a human genocide. While they were initially ratted out the wild card of the Empire saved their skins. Satanas' and his Orcs who had been hiding in the audience broke out and started what they did best along with an extremely explosive entrance from the Stormtroopers and battle droids. The chaos and confusion not only caused Fairy Tale to completely forget about them but dashed their paper thin plans at that moment, causing a massive rout of all their ranks. It appears that after the initial confusion Mizore decided to follow the Imperials in their chase of Gyokuru. She remained unseen (not hard given her species and ability) and watched the battle from afar. During the battle when Satanas split off from the main group to go after Dracula, Mizore decided to follow LaRone and his platoon. From a safe distance on a balcony she watched as the troopers fought with Gyokuru and actually put up a good fight. Seeing how she could tip the balance she fired off ice shards into Gyokuru from her vantage point. Not enough to kill her obviously but it was enough to overwhelm her enough with the Imperial blaster fire to tip the balance. Mizore is also indirectly responsible for Gyokuru's death. AS she was trying to escape Mizore froze her legs. This act caught Gyokuru off guard and was her final downfall. The Imperials let lose with another blaster fire, with enough intensity to finally overwhelm and basically melt her. Biography Pre-Shattered Empire Freshmen Year Introductions "What is she? Some kind of stalker?" ~ Tsukune Aono upon Mizore showing him her scrapbook of him. Mizore has had it rough. Her race, Yukki-Onna, is slowly dying off. Thus it has become a burden of every Yukki-Onna to find a destined mate as soon as possible and breed with them to try and save the species. A task made even harder since the biological clock of the Yukki-Onna is faster than humans, meaning she becomes infertile around her late twenties. It has then become a race against time for Mizore and others of her species since they only have a limited time to find a mate they truly love before they are married off in an arranged marriage to save the species. This caused her to have an unfortunate fling with the academies gym teacher Kabuto who she thought loved her. He wooed her by preying on her lonely nature and emotionally traumatic state. He only cared about her body. He attempted to take their relation much farther then she would like; to a physical level. This caused her to panic and freeze him in reaction to his attempted sexual assault. Bitter at having been denied he then spread the rumor that Mizore is a delinquent and a trouble maker. She shut herself out from the outside world with her only real source of knowledge from the outside being the school's newspaper. It was here she found a new reason for life and a new obsession of her desires; Tsukune Aono. She found Tsukune's articles to be written by a shy lonely person; something she could relate too. She then thought that Tsukune must be as desperately lonely as she was. Her obsession with him even led to her making a scrapbook of all his articles. Eventually she worked up enough courage to leave her dorm and visit the new object of her affections. She found Tsukune around the campus passing out the school's local newspaper. Seeing this as the best opportunity to talk to him she decided to personally ask him for a copy. Their conversation started off normally enough until she decided to show Tsukune her stalker-ish scrap book of him. Then it kinda went down hill. Unfazed (or either ignorant) she gladly accepted the paper anyway and went on her way. Later in the day Tsukune felt like he was constantly being watched. Looking behind himself he found Mizore comically trying to hide behind a three foot trashcan watching him. It turns out she had been stalking him the entire day. Upon being discovered she still makes nothing out of it and forces Tsukune to go on a date with her. Something he agreed with mostly because he just had no spine to say no. While just simply asking him to go on a date her reasons and ambitions her far more sinister. She had an ice clone of herself go on a seek-and-destroy mission to eliminate Moka. Unfortunately for her her plan failed due to the timely interruption of Kurumu who had happened to walking as the clone was about to deal the killing blow and she smashed a tray of freshly baked cookies (that were for Tsukune) on its head. Meanwhile Mizore was enjoying her date with Tsukune by skipping stones at the pond. While Tsukune did humor her he apologized and said he had to get back and see his friends. At this it caused her to trap him in a tight hug and ask why he liked that girl (Moka) so much? Before he could give a proper response however the are around them started to freeze. Mizore had reverted to her true form and had started to freeze the surrounding woods and the pond and she had frozen him in a block of ice with only his head sticking out. However it didn't get far with Kurumu coming with Moka and Yukari in tow to the rescue. Instead of fighting them head on Mizore just freaked out and vanished in a small blizzard. Confrontation In the aftermath the newspaper club retreated back to their club room with the other girls berating Mizore for attacking Tsukune and trying to kill Moka. Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Females Category:Aliens